A Seer's True Power
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: We all know Seers can see the future and the past, sometimes control it. In every Morgan generation, there's been at least one seer, but Ethan's going to learn that the first Seer's secret is now his own, and it's more powerful and deadly then anything anyone's every seen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY! I"M SORRY OR REALLY HAPPY!**

Chapter 1: Prolog

I am a Morgan, I am a seer.

I know I'm the first Seer in my family.

This war, these _creatures_ are fighting, all to get me. I can control my seer power easily, but my other power, its real, it's deadly.

I knew I was going to die, I even knew how. The vampires and the werewolf's came at me and I flipped two of them over and snapped some necks, I burned as many as I could, and the earth came and smashed two vampires together, but his enemy's efforts were being double.

He looked down at the orbs in his hands and quickly ran to a hidden room, locking the door he walked over to the bed where a newborn baby boy lay. He smiled at the baby and hurriedly got to work. He knew what he was doing was dangerous, but it was the only way to protect his baby.

With out a second thought he used most of his energy and the orbs turned to mist and went in to the baby boy ears, eyes and mouth.

Morgan then used the rest of his energy to send him to a safer time and place.

The door broke down just as his baby disappeared, as soon as he was gone he fell to the floor. He quickly stood his work was far from done. He then fell again and whispered something but all that could be heard was a name, a name that could, and would change the world.

"Ethan Morgan..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN! OK I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL F0R THREE WEEKS, RUINING MY SUMMER. THEN I HAD _A LOT _OF WRITERS BLOCK! MY LIFE TOTALLY SUCKS! I'M GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL, WHICH IS OK, BUT I HATE MY BUS DRIVER SO I'M CRANKY WHEN I GET HOME, MY MOM IS BREATHING DOWN MY BACK! MY FAMILY IS PISSING ME OFF! SO YEAH HERE'S YOU UPDATE, EITHER ENJOY IT OR DON'T! JUST REVIEW! FLAMERS WILL BE BURNED ALIVE.**

**BTW: I just realized, I've never done a disclaimer, and i think there stupid, but here we go.**

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT I WOULD BE AWESOMER THEN I AM RIGHT NOW, I WOULD DATE ETHAN, AND I WOULDN'T BE GOING IN TO MENTAL HOSPITALS, GETTING IN TO FIGHTS WITH MY SISTER! THANK THE GODS I HOME!**_

_**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT, I WILL NEVER EVER GIVE UP ON ONE OF MY STORIES, THOUGH IF IT SUDDENLY DISAPPEARS, THEN THAT MEANS I AM WORKING ON FIXING IT AND IT WILL BE RE-POSTED, BUT I WILL NEVER ****EVER****! GIVE UP ON ONE! ENOUGH OF ME! LET'S GET TO**_**_ETHAN!_**

Chapter 2: The Dream

_Ethan's Dream POV_

_I watched in horror, as Jesse came at me, fangs and all, but before he could kill me he was suddenly on fire._

_Then the dream changed and I was in a void. I felt the air around me change and suddenly another person was in the void._

_I don't know how but I knew he was the first Morgan and clearly a seer._

_His eyes lit up as he looked at me "Ethan, my baby boy" he cried running over to me._

_He hugged me then looked around "I must hurry, you're in danger everyone's in danger!"_

_He then smiled sadly "I don't have much time, with you me boy, but remember this." His eyes clouded over and he said in a voice that was close yet so far away at the same time He takes control, but he loves her too much, he dies inside but lives forever on the outside. His power will be his and his alone. Beware the demons of the fire!" " Then the void started to fade..._

:) :) :)

Ethan's POV

I woke up and looked around.

I swore as I looked at my alarm clock, I was going to be late for school.

Quickly I got out of bed and got ready for school.

Running out the door I ran past Benny's house and yelled "BENNY!" but I didn't stop running.

I heard Benny fall out of bed and curse loudly, but before I could hear his Grandma's response I turned the corner.

Despite to popular belief I'm good at running, I guess all that monster hunting's helped some too.

I made it to school in a matter of minuets.

Benny quickly caught up to me, with a slight glare, we entered the school together.

I walked to class, thinking about the dream I had.

It was different and strange, I really didn't know what to think.

I decided to focus on the now.

I smiled and walked in to class.

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah said coming up to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I should explain, Sarah and I started dating after the whole 'destroy all vampires thing'

After all, saving the world did that kind of thing to a person.

Same for Benny and Erica, Rory is dating Willa. She's a good friend.

_*Flashback*_

_The gang walked down the road, carefully. They had heard there was something in this area tearing down cars and killing humans._

_They heard the sound of crying and Rory ran over to the sound, despite the cries of warning from his friends_

_In the middle of a pile of scrap metal was a girl with black hair and brown eyes with skin that was very pale. She was sobbing tearing metal apart with her bare hands._

_With out thinking Rory ran over to her, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she flinched and stared at him curiously._

_The rest of the gang walked forward more cautiously._

_The girl laughed at something he said and to Rory it sounded like heaven "Your funny." she laughed_

_"Thanks! I'm Rory Keaner!"_

_"Willa West."_

_She tensed at the sight of them._

_"W-who are they?" she asked fearfully._

_"Those guys? There my friends. You want to hang out?"_

_"Hang out? Me? I-I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm-I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt you, you seem...nice"_

_"That's ok! What kind of monster are you!" she looked at him disbelievingly, and backed up, ready to run "A vampire..."_

_"Really!? Me two!" Rory said showing his fangs._

_The girl smiled a fanged smile and asked "What kind of monsters are your guys?"_

_"Eric and Sarah are full vampires as am I. Ethan is a seer, and Benny's a spell master."_

_"Do...do you drink human blood?"._

_"Yep."_

_She nodded_

_"May...may I hang...out?"_

_Rory smiled "Of course!"_

_*End Flashback*_

It wasn't long after that before they started to date. They where perfect for each other, and everyone knew it.

Nobody dared to even think of getting in between them, especially after what happen to Kurt.

He had tried to hit on Willa and she started to cry, because he called her a 'animal with no control' when she rejected, he went missing a few hours later.

Anyway after we kissed we went to class and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come in. When she finally did, she looked upset about something. She glared at anyone who so much as breath to loud.

She gave Benny a death glare when he whispered to Erica.

Finally class was over, I was half way out the door when "Ethan, may I speak with you." it wasn't a question it was demanded. Ethan nodded and after telling Benny he's ok, he walked back in to the class.

"Mr. Morgan, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Um…I really don't have much to talk about." Before she could snap at me, the principles voice came over the speaker "May Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Rory Keaner and Willa West, report to the principle office now!" I was out the door before he even finished, that teacher was a creep!

When I got to the office I saw Grandma Weir waiting for us.

"Come on, we got to get going." She said in a hushed tone. We quickly got in her car and before I could blink we where at Benny's house she shoved us in side and we sat on the couch. Grandma Weir was pacing nervously. "Uh, Grandma what's wrong?" Benny asked, "He's coming, and we must be ready, I should have known, I though they were safe!" "Grandma please explain what's wrong." I said, she turned towards me "Ethan tell me, did you have any strange dreams, any visions, _anything!"_ I nodded, slightly, she seemed like she was going to panic. "Tell me everything so I told her about meeting the first Seer, the first Morgan.

"Then he told me a vision and it went like this: _He takes control, but he loves her too much, he dies inside but lives forever on the outside. His power will be his and his alone. Beware the demons of the fire!"_

Grandma looked ready to faint.

"Grandma, what's wrong, what does it mean?"

She gulped "It means that the Demon's that tried to control Morgan, are coming to control Ethan."

J J J

**_Demon's POV_**

**_So the old hag told the boy. No matter, nothing will stop us from controlling the boy, we need his powers in order for the plan to work. Hmm, what to do, what to do? I need a new strategy, something to make sure that Ethan will willing come under my control. I can't kidnap his girl friend, they always have a plan. Maybe I could…no, it might destroy the boy! Hmm, I shall keep my eyes on Ethan, then I will act._**

**_All in time, everything will work out, all in time._**


End file.
